


Crisis: Draw-ning signs #2

by orphan_account



Series: Crisis: Draw-ning signs [2]
Category: Drawfee RPF
Genre: Graffiti, I'm Sorry, They're all teens, VR world, more child friendly than the last one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 16:06:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19397590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: On Earth-8 of the multiverse we find Tristan and his beloved digital world.





	Crisis: Draw-ning signs #2

POWER ON.  
BOOTING UP N-DRIVE.  
INITIATING CYBER-WORLD.  
LOADING AVATAR DATA.  
USER ANONYMOUSY FIREWALL IN PLACE.  
PREPARING FOR SYNCRO DIVE.  
3... 2... 1...  
WELCOME BACK, L0R3_L1BR4RIAN.

The digital world formed infront of Tristan's eyes. The impossible architecture, the plants, all of it a work of art.

Tristan called his Cyber-Surfer to him, he climbed the snowboard-like device and took off to sector 119-X, where all the big bad hackers hung out.

He landed infront of his groups building. They were admittedly the least hardcore of all the hackers, graffiti and the occasional brawl nothing to bad.

Tristan walked into the building, and it was obvious that as always Julia was late to log on.

"Sorry guys, Mom made me clean up after Mac and Cheese so I didn't really have a choice, it was my one weakness." She apologized as she strolled in.

"That's fine." Jacob replied, 'Is he trying to flirt? Yuck teenagers, I say like I'm not one myself.'

"So what are we doing today, T?" Nathan asked.

"Star Wars characters you've never heard of, sound good?" Tristan suggested.

And so they left the run down cupcake store they used as a base and Cyber-Surfed to a clean alleyway where Julia, Nathan, and Jacob used there Cyber-Styluses to accept the challenge.

They left forty minutes later leaving their art there, Sector Sweepers would be there in another half hour to clean their art away. Julia had taken a View-Cap, so at least they could hang it in their little gallery next to their base.

When they got back they heard a commotion from outside their gallery, 'A new Sector Sweeper, already it hasn't even been a week yet.' Jacob grabbed his baseball bat, Julia her bow, Nathan his battleaxe, and Tristan grabbed his bo staff.

They ran outside to join the ruckus, but they were too slow because by the time they got outside all that was left of the Sweeper was twisted heaps of metal.

"Hmmmm, safety sake, let's actually get an actual gallery to hang our stuff in." Julia mumbled, annoyed about not getting to destroy the Sweeper.

"Yeah, I'll cover our tracks and we can get an office in that one building, the one with all the millennials." Tristan said already hacking into his backdoor into the codestream.

"I'll get the View-Cap gallery." Nathan dashed back inside the gallery.

"Okay all loaded, I'll ping you the address," Tristan tossed a Message-Ball to Julia which she caught with a ping, "Okay I'll log off now, real me hasn't showered since Tuesday."

POWER ON.  
BOOTING UP N-DRIVE.  
INITIATING CYBER-WORLD.  
LOADING AVATAR DATA.  
USER ANONYMOUSY FIREWALL IN PLACE.  
PREPARING FOR SYNCRO DIVE.  
3... 2... 1...  
GOODBYE, L0R3_L1BR4RIAN.  
3... 2... 1...  
REMOVING FROM SYNCRO DIVE.  
DISCONNECTING FROM CYBER-WORLD.  
SHUTTING DOWN N-DRIVE.  
POWER OFF.


End file.
